Vehicles lights, such as taillights, brake lights, interior lights, etc., are made up of arrays of LEDs. The LEDs in each array may be individually addressable and customizable allowing for the adjustment of a variety of light characteristics such as color and brightness. While the technology to customize each LED in a vehicle light exists, currently no car manufacturer provides an application or interface through which a driver or vehicle operator may customize the appearance and operation of their vehicle lights.
One reason that no system for vehicle light customization exists may be due to compliance with regional and national rules that govern the functioning and operation of vehicle lights. These rules may specify the color, size, and timing of vehicle lights. For example, with respect to turn signal lights, the rules may specify permissible colors that may be used by the turn signal lights, the size of the turn signal lights, how long each turn signal light must be on during each cycle, how long each turn signal light must be off during each cycle, etc.
As may be appreciated, if a driver was permitted to customize one or more of their vehicle lights, the driver may inadvertently violate one or more of the regional or national rules that apply to vehicle lights. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that vehicles are inherently mobile and therefore which regional or national rules apply to the vehicle lights may change as the vehicle moves between different states and different countries. Non-compliance with regional or national rules may expose the driver to criminal or civil fines.